jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
is the second chapter of the manga and the only chapter of the Gun Metal, Calico Road Arc. Rival arms dealer C. K. Kloshkin tries to take advantage of the successful recovery of the MiG-29 upgrades, provoking a showdown. Title page Jonah walking along a mountain highway and throwing away his AKS-74U. Summary While walking along a mountain highway, Jonah thinks to himself that there are so many weapons in the world that it makes him think that the world is made of metal and gunpowder. Hating that he is holding one of those weapons now, he takes the AKS-74U he is holding and throws it into the valley below, breaking it. In a certain Eastern European country, Koko Hekmatyar is asleep while Jonah keeps guard in her room sitting on the floor with his back to a wall. R comes in to rouse him for patrol duty, prompting Jonah to pull his pistol, but R calmly and sleepily tells him to go patrol with Lehm. Jonah joins the older man outside and asks him why he chose to work for Koko. At the same time Koko gets up and begins to sleepwalk, falling onto and waking Valmet, who is asleep on the couch. Lehm tells Jonah that he enjoys working for Koko and is in the midst of praising her when she wanders into the hallway before he directs her to the bathroom and she shuffles back inside. The following morning Koko briefs her squad on an emergency that has come up. Three hours before a convoy entered the country carrying enough parts to assemble 15 Hind-Ds with spares. Although a typical occurrence, this intelligence came from HCLI HQ, thus their pay will be cut. After briefly rolling on the table in frustration, Koko pulls herself together and tells her squad that they must stop the shipment. She directs Valmet and Tojo to negotiate with the national defense force while Ugo, Lehm, Lutz, and Mao will provide security. R and Wiley will remain to coordinate communications while Jonah will accompany her. They then begin preparations. In his office, C. K. Kloshkin makes a call and tells his movers that they do not need to come by. On the way Tojo informs Valmet that Kloshkin is a former intelligence agent who is now a freelance arms dealer primarily operating in Europe. Valmet is momentarily worried but Tojo thinks that she will be fine due to the support she has and tells Valmet that she should worry about him. However she tells him that she will only risk her life for Koko. En route, Koko gives Jonah a backup pistol as she is concerned about Kloshkin. She then gives a signal to Ugo for "good hunting", which he and his passengers are excited to receive. Koko next tells Jonah that he is to be discreet and pose as her little brother, only acting when she signals him. At Kloshkin's office he quickly gets down to business after the pair arrive. At the same time an air force officer tells Tojo that he could cancel the Hind shipments, but is in a difficult position because of what happened earlier with the MiG-29 upgrades that Koko recovered. Tojo asks for a chance to call Koko and is told to play the air to ground missile angle. Kloshkin is surprised to hear this and when he asks for some professional courtesy and is turned down. Koko tells him that the current situation is like a Western in which someone like her arrives and tames things to create a thriving cattle ranch, then he comes in afterwards with his sheep to take advantage of the situation. Kloshkin takes a call at the same time but when Koko states that he and his sheep will be dead by the time the cavalry arrives, he grabs a coffee pot and smashes it over her head in a rage. Jonah quickly draws his pistol but Koko yells for him to stop. Kloshkin takes the pistol and after ejecting the bullets, warns them not to try anything as he has a trump card in the form of snipers. Koko then winks at Jonah. Kloshkin shortly tells them that they can leave and suggests that they cooperate, but Koko replies that he needs to look into her eyes and see that he does not even appear, as he is nobody. This infuriates Kloshkin and when he mentions the snipers again Koko suggests that he contact them. In an opposite building Lutz has drawn a bead on Kloshkin, but Lehm turns down his request to shoot. He then answers when Kloshkin calls and tells him that one of his sniper teams cannot respond while at the same time Mao informs Koko that he and Ugo have dealt with the second sniper team. She then receives an update from Tojo that Kloshkin’s contract has been cancelled by the air force. Koko then signals and Jonah draws his second pistol and shoots Kloshkin in the head. He then checks on her wound, which turns out to be superficial, before Koko has him give her a piggyback ride back to the car. That night Koko informs everyone that they will meet up with Tojo and Valmet in the next destination and will leave the following morning. Lehm asks Jonah how things went and he admits that he let Koko get hurt, but is told that this was part of the plan. To cheer him up, Koko wraps toilet paper around herself and comes out as a mummy, which surprises Jonah, but he does not laugh. Anime and manga differences Episode 1 *The opening scene with Jonah throwing away his AKS-74U, which does not occur until the final chapter, is omitted. *Koko’s rolling on the table is extended. *The air force officer is given the rank and name of Colonel Stanistaw Jesensrg and the contract is shown to have an effective date of April 11, 2012, the day after Episode 1 aired. *The episode adds Koko hugging Jonah when they are about to leave Kloshkin's office, the support team leaving the building the sniper teams were posted in, and R and Wiley packing up back in the hotel room. *The scene of Jonah frying eggs for breakfast at the end of the previous chapter was moved to occur at the end of the episode and changed to dinner. Thus Lehm's dialogue with Jonah following the mission occurs while the latter is cooking. *Koko's attempt to cheer Jonah up by turning herself into a mummy is omitted. Debut appearances *Stanistaw Jesensrg *C. K. Kloshkin Trivia *Tojo mentions Colonel Matrix in his conversation with Valmet, alluding to the film , in which he portrays Colonel John Matrix. Category:Volume 1 02